Goûter à ce plein bonheur
by Snake90
Summary: Harry aime Drago. Drago aime Théodore. Théodore aime Harry. Harry aime Théodore. Théodore aime Drago. Drago aime Harry … Et pourtant Drago et Théodore sont ensemble et Harry est seul … Enfin pour le moment …  DM / TN / HP


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

**Rating** : M.

**Paring** : DM / TN / HP

**Résumé**: Harry aime Drago. Drago aime Théodore. Théodore aime Harry. Harry aime Théodore. Théodore aime Drago. Drago aime Harry … Et pourtant Drago et Théodore sont ensemble et Harry est seul … Enfin pour le moment …

**OoOoOoOo**

**Goûter à ce plein bonheur**

**OoOoOoOo**

En ce moment même tous les étudiants de Poudlard se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas du soir avant de monter sagement dans leur dortoir. Les professeurs chuchotaient sur les problèmes qu'ils avaient eus avec les différents étudiants au cours de la journée. Les griffondors se remémoraient leur entrainement de l'après-midi. Les poufsouffles discutaient gaiement. Les serdaigles faisaient des estimations quand aux sujets qui risquaient de tomber aux ASPICS. Les serpentards – peu nombreux – dînaient calmement.

Enfin presque tous les serpentards. Un peu à l'écart, le couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard semblait comploter quelque chose. Cela faisait déjà depuis leur sixième année que Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott sortaient ensemble donc personne n'était vraiment surpris de les voir serrés l'un contre l'autre un peu en retrait. Néanmoins, un regard d'un vert sombre ne cessait de temps à autre de leur jeter un petit coup d'œil.

En cinquième année alors qu'Harry avait décidé d'avoir un peu plus de relations sociales, il avait tenté à l'époque de séduire les deux serpentards – séparément – puisque ces deux la n'étaient pas encore un couple. Il avait réussi. D'abord, il avait voulu connaître la tendresse que semblait dégager Théodore et il n'avait pas été déçu mais leur couple n'avait pas duré. Puis, il avait voulu connaître les baisers brûlant d'une beauté froide telle que Drago et il avait été loin d'être déçu mais leur couple n'avait pas duré non plus.

En effet, à chaque fois les serpentards l'avait laissé parce qu'Harry était trop peu sûr de lui pour afficher leur couple en public. Les serpentards étant de nature possessive et jalouse, ils avaient – eux – besoin de s'afficher. Harry était tellement secret sur sa vie amoureuse que personne ne savait vraiment avec qui il était sortit – à part pour Ginny et Cho – ni même qu'il était gay. Pourtant, si Harry faisait cela, ce n'était pas par peur de l'avis des autres comme semblait le penser les serpentards mais par peur de ce que Voldemort aurait pu faire avec cette information.

Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, Harry aurait bien voulu reprendre une de ces relations. Le problème, c'est qu'entre temps les deux personnes qu'il convoitait s'étaient mises ensemble. Harry était sûr que les serpentards ne l'avaient pas fait par dépit. Il voyait l'amour dans les yeux de Drago et Théodore quand ils étaient ensemble. Alors il y a deux mois, il avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et il avait commencé à draguer Drago puis à flirter avec Théodore lorsque le couple n'était pas ensemble dans les couloirs.

Cela avait duré environ deux semaines. Harry s'était beaucoup amusé. Il se sentait à nouveau vivant à élaborer des plans pour se retrouver seul avec l'un ou l'autre et à les séduire subtilement. Cependant, il s'attaquait à des serpents. Un soir, Drago et Théodore avaient sûrement du parler entre eux car le lendemain matin, Harry avait tout de suite notait le changement des deux garçons en sa présence. Ils semblaient plus respectifs mais plus méfiants en même temps.

Puisque – apparemment – chacun avait dit l'autre qu'Harry essayait de les séduire, Harry arrêta pendant 8 jours. Evitant les serpentards et ne les regardant même plus. Puis, il avait recommencé à les séduire mais moins subtilement et les deux en même temps. Drago et Théodore ne savaient plus trop comment réagir. Alors au début, à part répondre aux légères provocations, ils ne faisaient rien. Mais après deux semaines de ce jeu - plus que frustrant - les serpentards décidèrent que c'était à leur tour de déstabiliser Harry.

Et cela fonctionna très bien. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. En public, Drago ne cessait de le provoquer mais sans méchanceté alors qu'au détour de sombres couloirs il le frôlait avec une infinie tendresse. En public, Théodore l'ignorait superbement alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas il lui tombait dessus pour une caresse ou un léger baiser enflammé.

Harry comprit vite qu'il s'était trompé sur le caractère des serpentards. Malgré le fait que Malefoy soit bien le dominant du couple, il était doux, sage, tendre et romantique. Alors que de son côté, Théodore était impulsif, sensuel et provocant. Et puis, alors qu'il prenait goût à ce jeu, les serpentards arrêtèrent tout. Plus rien. Ni provocation, ni tendresse, ni embrasement des sens. Rien. Il avait bien essayé de prendre contact avec les serpentards mais – même avec la carte des maraudeurs – il n'arrivait jamais à se retrouver seul avec eux.

C'est pourquoi, ce matin lorsqu'Harry avait vu ses deux tentations s'enfuirent rapidement après le cours de potion, il avait décidé de les suivre pour avoir cette discussion. Après avoir failli les perdre de vu une bonne vingtaine de fois, il les vit s'engouffrer dans la salle sur demande. Et au moment où il allait atteindre la porte, celle-ci disparut.

« Et merde. Fait chier ! »

Il avait essayé pendant près de vingt minutes. Mais la porte n'apparaissait pas. Il ne savait plus quoi demander pour qu'elle s'ouvre. C'est alors qu'il continuait à faire des allers-retours devant le mur en pensant qu'il voudrait juste les voir, juste leur parler pour qu'il puisse se comprendre que la porte apparut. Ni une ni deux, Harry s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de s'y engouffrer.

* * *

><p>La salle ressemblait à une chambre de roi. Les murs étaient de pierre et d'une couleur bordeaux magnifique.<p>

Au centre, une longue table avec divers plats et boissons était entourée de hautes chaises du style de la Renaissance. Un peu partout dans la pièce, on pouvait trouver des coussins de toutes les couleurs et de grands et longs morceaux de tissus venant du plafond et allant dans tous les sens. Au fond de la pièce trônait un lit pouvant accueillir au moins un harem. Il était taillé dans un bois massif sombre et des dizaines de voile l'entouraient alors que plein de petites bougies dansaient autour du lit.

Harry était complètement émerveillé. Il devait reconnaitre que les serpentards avaient plus d'imagination qu'il ne l'avait cru. Cette salle était tout simplement magnifique. Son attention fut attirée par de délicieux sons en provenance du lit. Harry savait que c'était mal d'espionné, qu'il aurait du sortir immédiatement mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il se rapprocha du lit et se cacha derrière l'un des voiles. Malgré l'épaisseur du voile et qu'il soit de couleur foncé oscillant entre le noir et le rouge profond, Harry voyait parfaitement à travers les deux corps nus.

Théodore était à quatre pattes au dessus de Drago se penchant sur lui une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Drago lui souriait sans bouger. Les cheveux de Théodore glissèrent en avant hors de l'élastique qui les retenait allant chatouiller les joues de Drago. Théodore s'étendit alors de tout son long sur Drago le prenant en otage de son corps et se frotta contre lui. Un frisson parcourut Drago des pieds à la tête et son souffle s'échappa de sa bouche en un long soupir.

Théodore se redressa alors et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Drago. Il posa ses mains sur la fine taille de Drago et les fit monter lentement jusqu'à que ses doigts se referment sur les tétons de Drago et qu'il puisse les titiller en toute liberté. Drago poussa un cri des plus explicites qui provoqua un frisson aussi bien chez Théodore que chez Harry dont la respiration se faisait déjà hachée.

Théodore pencha alors son visage vers le torse de Drago et se mit à lécher, sucer et mordiller plus ou moins fort les pointes de chair déjà dressées. Puis son corps se moula à celui de Drago alors qu'il ne cessait de descendre. Drago avait attrapé le drap entre ses mains et essayait de s'y accrocher. Théodore glissa ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Drago pour les lui faire écarter et se mit à poser une suite de baiser sur le haut de sa cuisse y ajoutant par moment sa langue.

Harry avait une très belle vue de là où il était mais son corps lui criait que regarder n'était pas assez, que sa place était sur ce lit avec eux. Il allait d'ailleurs bouger pour se rapprocher du lit quand un cri plus rauque franchit les lèvres de Drago. Théodore avait passé sa main gauche sous les cuisses de Drago et lui caressait les testicules pendant que sa langue faisait de délicieux va et vient sur le sexe plus que dur – d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait en voir – de Drago.

Mais ce que Drago ne pouvait voir et qu'Harry voyait très bien, c'était la main droite de Théodore. Pendant qu'il ne cessait de lécher, d'aspirer et de mordre par endroit le sexe de Drago, ses propres doigts le préparaient. Harry voyait les doigts de Théodore disparaitre à l'intérieur de lui semblant lui arracher des frissons. La scène était tellement érotique et les phéromones dans l'air si puissant qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de déboutonner son pantalon, d'ouvrir sa braguette et de plonger sa main sans son boxer afin de saisir son propre membre déjà bien levé.

Alors qu'Harry commençait à pomper son sexe au rythme de la respiration de Drago, celui-ci repoussa Théodore. Il attrapa son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa avec brusquerie et besoin mais aussi avec une certaine tendresse et douceur au vu des sons plus que stimulants que poussaient Théodore. Puis d'un coup de bassin, Théodore se retrouva allonger et Drago au-dessus de lui. Harry étouffa un gémissement en se mordant violement la lèvre inférieure.

Théodore écarta les jambes et Drago se glissa entre elles. Alors qu'il prenait appui sur ses bras tendu, Théodore entoura sa taille de ses jambes et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Drago se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tout en faisant pénétrer son membre à l'intérieur de lui. Harry voyait très bien, le sexe de Drago – encore plus gros qu'avant – entrait petit à petit à l'intérieur de Théodore pendant que celui-ci semblait l'aspirer. La main d'Harry accéléra et son souffle devint éreintant.

Drago se mit à aller et venir, une fois, deux fois, trois fois en prenant bien son temps. Se retirant presque entièrement pour s'enfoncer doucement. Puis ses hanches prirent un rythme de croisière et il y alla plus franchement. Théodore glissa ses mains de la nuque de Drago à son dos, ses flancs puis ses fesses. Théodore soulevait ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de celle de Drago. Le claquement de leur corps l'un contre l'autre excitait de plus en plus Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ces deux corps fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Puis alors qu'Harry ne pensait pas que Drago pouvait aller encore plus vite, il accéléra la cadence. Juste assez pour que le corps de Théodore se tende comme un arc, que ses ongles transpercent la chair des fesses de Drago et qu'il se libère dans un cri. Entendre Théodore laisser le plaisir prendre définitivement le contrôle de son corps amena Harry à se libérer lui aussi. Pourtant Théodore continua de balancer ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de Drago jusqu'à ce que celui-ci jouisse aussi.

Pendant que Drago sortait de Théodore et se laisser tomber sur le côté et que Théodore se glissait dans les bras de Drago Harry lança sur lui un sort de nettoyage et s'accroupit. Il se demanda même comment ses jambes avaient réussi à le soutenir aussi longtemps.

« Encore !

- Encore ? Tu exagères Théo. Il faut qu'on aille manger et on a cours après.

- Est-ce une façon détournée de me dire que tu ne peux plus ? _demanda d'un air espiègle Théodore tout en s'asseyant sur Drago_.

- Non. Je peux te faire crier autant de fois que tu le veux mon cœur, _lui répondit Drago avec un air un peu rêveur tout en caressant les hanches de Théodore_.

- Je t'interdis d'avoir l'air triste alors qu'on vient de faire l'amour !

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu penses encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ? _Questionna Théodore tout en caressant délicatement la joue de Drago_.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? J'aimais beaucoup de jeu avec Harry. J'ai … envie de lui. (_Harry sentit sa respiration à nouveau s'accélérer. C'était donc Théodore qui avait voulu que leur magnifique et stimulant jeu prenne fin_).

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Seulement le fait que son corps réagisse, je m'en fous. C'es tout ou rien. Et Harry Potter ne s'affiche pas en public. Je ne veux pas d'une relation cachée.

- Mouais. Bah quand on était un couple il avait déjà beaucoup mal alors là si on se fait un coming out à trois je doute fort qu'il y survive ! (_Harry pouvait ressentir toute la colère dans les mots de Drago. Il ne pensait pas qu'il les avait blessés à ce point_).

- Je sais mon ange. Je sais.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Allez rhabillons-nous.

- Encore un ptit baiser avant ».

Et alors qu'Harry voyait Théodore embrassait Drago avec toute la sensualité qu'il avait, Harry se leva et sortit discrètement de la salle sur demande. Lui aussi avait envi de les embrasser, de leur dire qu'il les aimait, utiliser un joli surnom et surtout il voulait qu'ils leur disent qu'il l'aimait aussi. Le fait qu'il soit trois ne le gênait absolument pas.

* * *

><p>Harry passa le déjeuner et le début de l'après-midi à rêvasser. A tel point qu'il faillit bien se prendre plusieurs cognards durant l'entrainement. Il ne cessait de se demander comment il pourrait faire comprendre à ses serpentards qu'il assumait ce qu'il était. De plus, il voulait aussi les forcer à faire le premier pas. Ils étaient deux, lui seul et manquait donc de courage.<p>

L'idée lui vient pendant le match alors que Ron se plaignait - encore - de ce « connard » de serdaigle de sixième année qui approchait « son » Hermione de trop près. La jalousie ! Connaissant les serpentards, ils ne résisteraient pas bien longtemps s'il voyait quelqu'un tourner autour de lui. D'ailleurs, dans les gradins il pouvait apercevoir un poufsouffle qui semblait s'être entiché de lui quelques semaines plus tôt. « Parfait » pensa-t-il.

Après l'entrainement, alors que les serpentards et les serdaigles revenaient des serres, Harry était en grande discussion avec le poufsouffle. Celui-ci rayonnait devant l'intérêt que lui accordait le Golden Boy. Harry l'intéressait mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela soit réciproque. Alors que Drago et Théodore dépassaient Harry et l'autre, ils se disaient à quel point Harry pouvait naïf pour ne pas voir que l'autre lui faisait du rentre dedans. Mais alors qu'Harry les avait vu à sa hauteur, il s'était jeté sur les lèvres du pauvre poufsouffle qui sur le coup n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que laisser Harry faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Les deux serpentards s'étaient statufiés avant de regarder Harry avec une colère non dissimulée lorsque celui-ci avait glissé sa langue dans la bouche poufsouffle – toujours dans un état second – tout en les regardant bien dans les yeux. Harry cessa le baiser et se retourna vers les serpentards pour voir leur réaction quand Ron lui tomba dessus. « Merde, je n'avais pas prévu ça » furent les seules pensées qu'il put avoir avant de se faire entrainer par un Ron choqué et une Hermione stridente.

Il avait alors du faire face à ses amis qui lui demandaient de vives et claires explications. Etonnamment ils prirent assez bien le fait qu'Harry préférait les garçons même s'ils lui en voulaient de n'avoir rien dit avant. Néanmoins, il dut réitérer ses explications devant l'ensemble de l'équipe et plusieurs fois. Le plus dur fut de repousser sagement et d'expliquer au poufsouffle qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux alors que celui-ci l'avait rejoint dans les douches.

* * *

><p>Harry était présentement entrain de dîner mais il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux deux serpentards. Ces deux la ne lui avaient pas parlé depuis la scène du baiser et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils avaient l'air furieux. Les provoquer n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée après tout. Si les serpentards refusaient quoi que ce soit après ça, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Une partie de son cœur se déchira à cette seule pensée. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se mit à pleurer. Ce n'est que quand Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il avait, qu'il se rendit compte que presque toute la salle le regarder.<p>

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il partit. En courant de la Grande Salle. Sous le regard perdu de ses amis, inquiet de ses professeurs, surpris de la plupart des étudiants et paniqué de ses deux amours.

Il courait sans savoir où il allait. Sans rien voir non plus. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler de plus en plus. Et son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Plus les escaliers montaient et tournaient plus sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se précipita vers la dernière porte et l'explosa plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit. Puis il arrêta de courir. Mais les larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Il s'avança lentement vers le rebord de la fenêtre sans vitre et s'assit laissant ses pieds dans le vide.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de sauter. Non. Il aimait sa vie. Ses amis. Ses professeurs. Mais là il avait besoin de se mettre en danger pour ressentir le frisson d'adrénaline nécessaire pour qu'il se calme et reprennent le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se pencha légèrement pour voir l'extérieure de la cours de Poudlard et comprendre où il était. C'est quand il remarqua qu'il avait une vue parfaite sur le ciel qu'il comprit.

« La Tour d'Astronomie » fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'il peut avoir avant qu'il ne se fasse violement tiré en arrière et bloqué contre un torse masculin. Il faut si surpris sur le coup qu'il ne pensa même pas à se débattre ou à crier. Puis alors qu'il était fermement maintenu, une ombre se glissa devant lui. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Théodore juste avant de recevoir la plus magistrale des gifles qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

« Eh non mais ça ne va pas ! _cria-t-il avant d'en recevoir une deuxième_. (_Il releva la tête dans le but de dire sa façon de pensée mais toute parole se bloqua quand il vit le visage de Théodore ruisselant de larmes_).

- Pour le moment c'est chez toi que ça ne va pas, _lui répondit avec prudence le corps derrière lui qui d'après la voix ne pouvait qu'être celui de Drago_.

- Quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bordel de t'asseoir ici ? Tu voulais sauter ? _Théodore lui cracha ses mots au visage avec une telle rage et une telle détresse qu'il en eut le souffle coupé_. Je crois que mon cœur n'a jamais eu autant l'impression de se déchirer que lorsque je t'ai vu te pencher ! Salaud ! (_Et une gifle en plus_).

- Théo, calme-toi et respire. Et arrête de le gifler sinon tu vas finir par nous l'abîmer. Euh … Harry. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés. Pour en arriver là, nous avons vraiment du faire quelque chose qui t'as fait du mal. Et ce n'était pas …

- On se calme trente secondes là ! (_Harry reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et comprenait qu'il y avait un malentendu évident_). Je n'ai jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS eu l'intention de me jeter ou de me faire du mal. Je voulais juste m'aérer les idées. C'est tout.

- Jamais ? _Demanda Théodore d'une voix faible et tremblante_.

- Jamais, _répondit Harry sûr de lui_.

- Merlin merci ».

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait Drago remerciait qui que ce soit. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'attarder sur cette pensée, Théodore se dirigea vers lui. Se préparant à récolter une gifle, il ferma les yeux mais tout ce qu'il sentit fut un autre corps se serrant contre lui et deux bras entourant son cou.

Théodore avait la tête enfouit dans son cou et ses bras entourait son cou et sa nuque. Harry sentait ses cheveux lui chatouiller la joue et sa respiration encore saccadée mais surtout il sentait ces petites gouttes d'eau s'échouer sur sa clavicule. Dans son dos, Drago avait sa tête sur son omoplate et son souffle effleurait les cheveux de sa nuque ses bras étaient passés autour de sa taille mais il avait relâché son étreinte. Harry pouvait maintenant bouger ses bras. Alors il les passa autour de la taille de Théodore et le serra contre lui.

« Serre-moi plus fort. (_Alors Harry resserra son étreinte pendant que Drago en faisait de même sur sa taille_).

- Embrasse-le, _dit Drago_ ».

Harry ne savait pas si Drago demandait à Théodore de l'embrasser ou si c'était à lui que s'adresser ces mots et qu'il devait embrasser Théodore. Peu importe. Au moment où Harry tourna la tête vers Théodore, celui-ci la leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Les lèvres se rejoignirent. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre ou même de doux. Théodore avait eu trop peur pour ça. Il fallait que ça soit violent.

Théodore mordait sa lèvre avec force à tel point qu'il sentait son sang couler. Mais refermer sa bouche aurait été une grave erreur, il le savait. Alors, il entrouvrit sa bouche un peu plus et sortit sa langue. Théodore l'attrapa immédiatement et la mordit aussi avant de la sucer douloureusement. Puis, quand Harry finit par gémir de douleur, il arrêta. Harry posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Théodore et celui-ci glissa sa langue de force dans la bouche d'Harry avant de l'embrasser avec force n'acceptant aucune rébellion.

Harry se laissa faire. Et répondit. Peu à peu Théodore se calme. Le baiser devint plus calme et doux. La langue de Théodore s'enroulait autour de la sienne et la caressait voluptueusement. Harry ne pouvait que répondre. Mais il accompagnait sa langue par des gestes tendres comme en caressant les hanches de Théodore. Harry gémit brusquement quand il sentit Drago lui mordiller la peau de la nuque. Il ne put empêcher un violent frisson de le parcourir.

Surpris, Théodore et Drago stoppèrent leur activité et le regardèrent. Harry remarquant qu'on ne lui envoyait plus d'agréables sensations dans le corps releva la tête et croisa les yeux souriant – oui des yeux peuvent sourire – de Théodore. Mais alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il s'évanouit.

Le trop plein de sensation l'avait épuisé autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Heureusement que Drago avait maintenu son étreinte, c'est tout ce qui permit à Harry de ne pas s'effondrer Théodore étant trop abasourdi pour réagir. Pourtant, il se reprit bien vite et aida Drago à le transporter. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas passer la nuit dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

><p>La sensation était merveilleuse. Harry ignorait où il se trouvait mais il y était bien. Il se sentait entouré d'une agréable chaleur. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce sentiment qu'il s'était réveillé en général il se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il était glacé pas parce qu'il était dans un merveilleux cocon. Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux.<p>

« La salle sur demande » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser lorsqu'il vit des bougies flottées. Cependant l'absence de tissus et la prédominance de vert et argent le firent bien vite changé d'avis. Il était dans une chambre verte et argent et la porte était gravée d'un P entouré d'un serpent. « Ah, une chambre de préfet ».

La pièce était rectangulaire et comportait une cheminée, un bureau, deux armoires, un lit ainsi qu'une salle de bain attenante. Il essaya de se relever pour pouvoir mieux admirer la pièce mais un poids dur son corps l'en empêcha. C'est alors qu'il remarqua deux choses. La première que Drago avait des cheveux très soyeux. La seconde qu'il était complètement nu.

Il essayait de se rappeler comment il avait bien pu finir ici tout en observant le lit. Enfin plutôt les personne dans le lit.

Drago était allongé sur le dos. Harry était à moitié couché sur lui, la tête sur son torse encore quelques minutes avant. Drago l'encerclait de ses bras. Sa main droite passait par son dos et venait se posait sur ses reins alors que sa main gauche était négligemment posée sur sa cuisse. Harry était pris entre les deux jambes du serpentard puisque celui-ci avait passé sa jambe par-dessus son corps. Les mèches blondes, qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules de Drago, avait effleuré ses épaules.

Théodore était allongé sur le côté derrière Harry. Sa tête reposait contre son dos. Une de ses mains était repliée sous lui pendant que l'autre était sur la hanche d'Harry. Il avait lui aussi fait passer l'une de ses jambes par-dessus son corps l'emmêlant avec celle de son camarade de maison. Les longs cheveux de Théodore – lui allant jusqu'à la taille – recouvrait une grande partie de son dos le chatouillant agréablement.

« Je me suis évanoui » se rappela alors Harry. De peur que sa magie n'ait été endommagée il s'examina rapidement et fut soulagé de constater que tout allait bien. Il se sentait tellement bien entre ces deux corps. Il reposa sa tête sur le torse de Drago en bougeant légèrement. Il chercha une position un peu plus confortable quand quelque chose le fit se statufier.

En se replaçant, il avait fait se décaler le corps de Théodore légèrement. Pas de beaucoup certes mais assez pour sentir que celui-ci était content de leur proximité. Il se rapprocha alors de Drago mais celui-ci aussi avait un début d'érection. Coincé entre les deux corps, il ne peut empêcher le sien de réagir. Et son désir des deux hommes se rappela alors violement à lui. Alors que les deux serpentards dormaient paisiblement lui était bien réveillé et avait une érection plus que conséquente.

Harry se releva et essaya alors de se dégager de l'emprise des verts et argents. Mais trop précipité, il fit un mauvais mouvement qui entraina tout son corps sur celui de Drago. Théodore ne sentant plus un corps contre le sien s'était rapproché. Harry était maintenant complètement coincé.

« Est-ce qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance qu'ils dorment encore ? _Chuchota-t-il à Merlin sans doute_.

- Non, _répondirent deux voix encore partiellement ensommeillés _».

Harry se souleva alors prenant appui sur le torse de Drago. Impossible pour le blond de ne pas se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le griffondor.

« Eh bien. Tout ça ? C'est trop d'honneur ! _Plaisanta-t-il alors que le petit lion rougissait_.

- De quoi parles-tu ? _demanda Théodore_.

- Donne-moi ta main ! (_Théodore retira sa main de la hanche d'Harry et la tendit à Drago qui s'empressa de la faire passer sous les couvertures pour la poser sur le sexe du pauvre Harry. Le mouvement avait amené le corps de Théodore à recouvrir presque entièrement celui d'Harry_).

- Oh ! J'aime beaucoup ce que je sens, _déclara Théodore tout en caressant lentement très lentement le sexe à sa portée_.

- Arrêtez, _gémit Harry_.

- Pourquoi ? _Questionna Drago en posant ses lèvres dans le cou du griffondor_.

- Parce que …

- Parce que ?

- Aaaah ! _Ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry quand Théodore griffa son sexe en même temps qu'il positionna son érection entre les fesses d'Harry_.

- Parce que c'est bon ?

- Non.

- Non ? _demanda d'une voix rauque Théodore alors qu'il pressait un peu plus le membre d'Harry entre ses doigts_.

- Oui, _haleta Harry_.

- Oui quoi ? _L'emmerda Drago pendant qu'il descendait ses mains le long de son dos et qu'il se mettait à caresser le sexe de Théodore provoquant alors des frictions avec son corps_.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors laisse-toi faire, _lui chuchota Théodore tout en posant un baiser sur sa tempe_ ».

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Bien qu'une partie de son cerveau lui disait qu'il devait arrêter les deux serpentards parce qu'ils devaient avoir une conversation son corps lui hurlaient de se taire et de profiter de ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. En effet, bien qu'Harry soit sorti avec les deux, il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec.

Puis sans qu'Harry ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Drago retira sa main de ses reins et l'autre du sexe de Théodore. Il reçut deux grognements en réponse, ce qui le fit sourire. Drago se redressa et s'assit. Il s'adossa contre les coussins et le haut du lit puis écarta les jambes. Théodore s'enleva de dessus d'Harry et s'éloigna un peu. Harry avait de nouveau un peu froid. Il allait se retourner pour embrasser Théodore pour retrouver un peu de cette chaleur quand Drago l'attira à lui. Il le plaça entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse et l'enferma de ses cuisses.

Harry se retrouva alors avec le membre – à présent bien réveillé – de Drago contre le bas de son dos. Il ne s'empêcher alors de gémir et d'arquer légèrement son dos. Drago répondit favorablement en commençant à sucer la peau de son cou afin de lui laisser un magnifique suçon. Théodore se glissa entre ses jambes.

Théodore embrassa sa clavicule droite puis alla mordillait la gauche. Harry frissonna. Son corps en avait tellement besoin de toute cette attention. Théodore donna un rapide coup de langue sur son mamelon gauche et sa peau ne put que frémir. Il s'acharna plus sur le droit le mordant littéralement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry gémisse de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

Puis sa langue descendit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au sexe d'Harry. Là, il le prit directement en bouche s'appliquant à en engouffrer autant qu'il le pouvait sans s'étouffer. Harry hurla sur le coup et tout son corps frémit. Drago arrêta de sucer la peau de son cou et observa Théodore faire la meilleure fellation qu'Harry n'ait jamais eue. Harry ne cessait d'arquer son corps qui en demandait plus. Mais au moment où il allait enfin se libérer tout s'arrêta. Un véritable grognement de fureur traversa ses lèvres en direction de celui entre ses jambes.

« Merci, _lui répondit Théodore avant de se mettre à genoux et d'entouré Harry de ses bras_.

- Continues, _ordonna Harry_.

- Harry. Avant de continuer et de te satisfaire pleinement, _lui dit Drago au creux de l'oreille tout en caressant ses hanches_, nous devons savoir ce que tu préfères.

- Quoi ?

- Prendre ou être pris, _lui clarifia Théodore qui venait d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou d'Harry avec l'intention de lécher la marque qu'avait posée Drago_.

- Oh, _rougit Harry dont la réaction échappa à Théodore mais pas le moins du monde à Drago_.

- Tu es puceau ?

- Non, _répondit Théodore en rigolant_.

- Pas toi ! Ça je le sais bien mais Harry. (_Théodore releva subitement la tête et ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Voyant que celui-ci fuyait son regard, il ne put qu'être sûr que Drago avait bien deviné. Cette révélation enflamma les reins de Théodore qui se jeta sur la bouche du griffondor et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve_).

- Ne nous fuis pas. Nous aimons que tu ne sois rien qu'à nous. Tu vas passer la nuit à crier de plaisir.

- Drago a raison Harry, _enchaina Théodore après avoir lâché la bouche d'Harry qui menaçait de suffoquer_. Nous allons te montrer ce que ça fait de se consumer et d'être consumé dans les bras de celui qu'on aime ».

Théodore attira de nouveau Harry pour un baiser mais plus doux plus amoureux. Harry encercla la taille du serpentard et se rapprocha de lui faisant se rencontrer leur virilité. Ils gémirent de concert. Théodore entoura d'une main la nuque d'Harry pendant que de l'autre il guidait l'une des mains d'Harry vers ses fesses.

Pendant ce temps, Drago embrassait chaque partie du dos d'Harry tout en murmurant une formule enduisant ses doigts de lubrifiant. Alors qu'il glissa en premier doigt en Harry, il commença à caresser ses bourses pour que celui-ci ne ressente pas trop la douleur. Mais Harry était trop concentré sur la sensation de son doigt à l'intérieur de Théodore pour y faire attention.

Théodore faisait l'amour depuis assez longtemps avec Drago pour que la préparation ne soit plus douloureuse. Alors il guidait Harry parce qu'il avait envie de le sentir. Parce qu'il avait envie qu'Harry le prépare. Parce qu'il voulait qu'Harry lui fasse l'amour. Harry prépara Théodore se contentant de se laisser guider. Il avait bien fini par sentir que Drago lui faisait la même chose mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Jusqu'au troisième doigt, là il ne put empêcher une plainte de douleur de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Regarde-moi. Détends-toi. Ça va aller ok ? Je sais que ça fait mal mais après tu oublieras. Crois-moi. Embrasse-moi et concentre toi sur les caresses, _lui dit gentiment Théodore qui recommença à l'embrasser tout en s'empalant de plus en plus sur les doigts d'Harry _».

Harry réussit à se détendre assez pour que Drago continue. Puis quand Théodore et Drago jugèrent Harry suffisamment près, ils arrêtèrent.

« En fait vous avez décidé d'arrêter à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de jouir ! _Vociféra Harry_ ».

Mais il n'osa plus rien ajouter quand Théodore s'éloigna de lui pour s'allonger et qu'il écarta les jambes. Harry oublia une seconde comment respirer mais ça lui revint quand Drago colla son corps au sien. Harry s'avança alors entre les cuisses de Théodore et chercha ses lèvres. Dans le mouvement, son membre alla frotter contre l'intimité du serpentard qui gémit de plaisir.

Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry et le redressa vers lui puis d'une légère pression, il poussa le corps du griffondor contre celui de Théodore. Harry pris alors appui sur ses avants bras et entra lentement en Théodore. Le griffondor observait le visage de son amant pour être sûr qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal mais il ne semblait ressentir qu'un grand plaisir. Une fois entièrement enfoncé il arrêta tout mouvement.

« Mon ange, _supplia Théodore_, dépêche toi de le prendre je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ».

A son tour Drago épousa les formes d'Harry et commença à le pénétrer très lentement et aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Mais il sut à la crispation du griffondor et au visage désolé de Théodore que celui-ci avait mal. Drago en avait envie mais pas assez pour vouloir y aller de force alors il amorça un mouvement de recule. Simplement la main d'Harry sur sa cuisse l'empêcha de se retirer.

« Jte jure foutu serpent que si jamais tu oses te retirer je vais de ta putain vie un véritable cauchemar, _gueula le petit lion_ ».

Drago sourit et recommença à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur d'Harry. Une fois son sexe complètement comprimé par l'antre chaud, il ne bougea plus. Plus personne ne bougea. Ils attendaient que la respiration d'Harry se fasse moins laborieuse. Ça prit du temps. Mais finalement le griffondor amorça un premier déhanchement faisait s'arquait Théodore et gémir Drago.

Drago prit rapidement le rythme en main. Et Harry calquait ses mouvements sur le sien. Pour la première depuis très très longtemps Harry se sentait complet et entier. Il se sentait aimé et entouré d'une chaleur réconfortante et protectrice. Alors il ne réfléchissait plus et se laissait aller sans restriction à ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry voyait les yeux de Théodore devenir de plus en plus flous et son corps s'arquer de plus en plus. Son souffle était difficile et il projetait ses hanches à la rencontre de celle d'Harry. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de goûter ses cris à même ses lèvres. Alors il s'accrocha au bras de Théodore et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Théodore se retrouva alors à califourchon sur un Harry qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine et qui était presque assis sur les genoux de Drago.

Drago en cria sur le coup car la position fit entrer son membre encore plus profondément. Harry sentait les mains de Drago sur ses hanches qui le serraient si fort qu'il en aurait sûrement des marques. Mais il prenait surtout plaisir à sentir cette langue dans son cou et ce membre entrer et sortir de lui toujours plus vite.

Théodore se détacha des lèvres du griffondor et accéléra la cadence n'en pouvant plus. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière la posant sur l'épaule de Drago. Il tourna alors sa tête vers le serpentard derrière lui.

« Embrasse-moi, _lui souffla-t-il_ ».

Harry trembla devant le regard fiévreux que lui lança Drago. Puis son attention se dirigea vers le bout de langue que le serpentard laissait sortir de sa bouche et s'entortillait tel un serpent.

« Putain Drago ! Embrasse-le qu'il jouisse ! Et moi aussi ! Jten prie, _supplia presque en sanglotant Théodore_ ».

Cependant Drago n'eut pas le temps de se pencher vers Harry que celui-ci attrapa entre ses dents la langue joueuse. Puis Harry tira sur la langue jusqu'à enrouler sa propre langue autour et l'amener à l'intérieur de sa propre bouche. Le baiser fut passionné et langoureux. Les deux ne cessaient de gémir mais Harry n'était pas décidé à jouir apparemment. Alors Théodore prit les devant.

Il ralentit la cadence jusqu'à ce que le rythme devienne un supplice puis il entoura Harry de ses bras et mordit son cou de manière violente avant de chuchoter un « Je t'aime mon amour ». Harry quitta les lèvres du serpentard derrière lui et tourna la tête aussi vite qu'il put vers l'autre. En quand les mots s'imprégnèrent dans son esprit il se libéra brusquement dans un cri rauque. Sentir l'explosion en lui suffit à Théodore pour qu'il vienne aussi. Drago fit encore quelque va et vient et se libéra à son tour dans l'antre chaud de son lion.

Chacun essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Mais aucun ne bougeait. Ils restaient tous les trois collés l'un à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Puis Théodore amorça le premier mouvement et se dégagea de l'emprise d'Harry pour s'allonger. Drago se retira et s'allongea à son tour. Harry se laissa plus tomber entre les deux qu'autre chose.

Théodore commençait déjà à somnoler mais avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, il sentit Harry se tourner vers lui et poser un simple baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui murmurait « Je t'aime aussi mon chéri ». Le sourire aux lèvres Théodore posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry et plaça une de ses jambes entre celles du griffondor. Drago se serra contre Harry de façon à mettre le plus de partie en contact. Puis il se pencha sur le lion et lui dit tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux « Je t'aime petit lion ». Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Petit ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a du l'accueillir, _railla Théodore faisant rougir encore plus le pauvre Harry_.

- Hmmm. Pas faux.

- Est-ce que tu as mal ? _demanda Harry à Théodore_.

- Non. Et toi ça va ?

- Eh bien … j'ai l'impression que Dray est toujours en moi … mais ça me plaît, _répondit-il avant de ressembler à une tomate bien sûre_.

- Ne cache pas ton visage. J'aime que tu ais pris du plaisir, _lui murmura le blond_ _avant de reprendre sa position initiale_ ».

Harry se retourna juste assez pour poser un baiser dans le cou de Drago et lui murmurer un « Je t'aime petit serpent » alors que Drago riait tendrement. Puis tous les trois s'endormirent.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Drago fut le premier à se réveiller. Il avait mal au dos vu la position peu confortable qu'il avait choisie pour s'endormir mais il s'abstiendrait de se plaindre. La seule fois où il avait osé dire que son dos lui faisait mal à cause d'une position, Théodore lui avait rétorqué que lui ne s'était pas pris 20 cm dans le cul la veille alors qu'il ferait mieux de la boucler.<p>

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre bien longtemps car il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était que deux dans le lit. Théodore et lui. Une partie de son cœur lui fit atrocement mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry n'était pas là alors qu'il avait dit les aimer et qu'ils y avaient répondu. Il refusait de le perdre encore une fois.

Drago eut à peine le temps de sentir sa magie crépitée que tout dans la chambre explosa. C'est ce bruit qui réveilla Théodore. Enfin qui le fit sursauter plus tôt. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il vit tous les objets de la chambre entrain de léviter et de s'écraser contre les murs.

« Mais merde ! Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Il n'est pas là ! Pourquoi ? ».

Et d'un coup tous les objets tombèrent alors que Drago s'effondra en larme. Théodore se rapprocha vite de son petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras. Même s'il ne savait pas trop comment le réconforter alors que lui-même avait envi de vomir.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? _demanda Harry alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain une serviette autour de ses hanches tout en regardant étonné la chambre saccagée_.

- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans cette salle de bain ? _hurla Drago en se levant et en attrapant violement le griffondor par le bras_.

- Euh bah je prenais une douche, _répondit bêtement Harry alors que la prise sur son bras se raffermissait_.

- Et tu ne t'es pas dis qu'en ne te voyant pas à nos côtés on allait flipper ? _Lui cracha au visage Drago alors qu'Harry se rendait compte de la fureur qui l'habitait_ ».

Harry essaya de se défaire de la prise de Drago mais cela sembla l'énervait encore plus. Drago tira d'un coup sec sur le bras d'Harry l'attirant à lui puis il le poussa sur le lit tout en lui arrachant sa serviette. Harry se retrouva nu au milieu du lit et légèrement paniqué. Drago ne semblait pas se calmer. Harry se tourna alors vers Théodore qui semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait protester pour l'agression envers son nouveau petit-ami ou gueulait sur celui-ci.

« Ecoute-moi bien Drago Malefoy, je suis peut-être ton petit-ami, je suis peut-être à toi mais une chose est sûre c'est que je n'accepterais pas d'être traité comme un objet ! Alors tu vas te calmer, _hurla Harry à son tour tout en faisant exploser sa magie_ ».

La magie d'Harry crépita dans toute la chambre. Les objets qui par miracle avaient réussi à ne pas se briser explosèrent en milles morceaux projetant des débris à travers toute la pièce. Quand Théodore vit que des éclats de verre venaient dans sa direction, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se rendre compte qu'il était enveloppé dans une sorte de bouclier tout comme Drago et Harry. Harry avait pris soin de les protéger avant de s'énerver.

Théodore comprenait la peur de Drago mais aussi la colère d'Harry. Alors il se rapprocha d'Harry et passa ses bras autour de sa taille collant ainsi son torse contre le dos encore humide du jeune griffondor. Il tenta par de légers baisers dans la nuque de calmer le griffondor avant que la situation ne devienne hors de contrôle et que les deux autres ne se décident à s'entre tuer.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Que tu étais amoureux de moi, _lança Harry à Drago à la surprise des serpentards_. Mais tu dois vraiment douter de mon amour pour croire que dès le premier jour j'allais me barrer sans même vous le dire en face ».

Le ton était cassant et dur mais aussi très triste. Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur. Il se calma et s'approcha lentement du lion pour ne pas le brusquer. Voyant que celui-ci ne faisait rien, il grimpa sur le lit et se dirigea à genoux vers lui. Drago tendit la main vers Harry passant à travers le bouclier et la fit glisser sur sa nuque avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Doucement. Tendrement. Juste une pression de ses lèvres sur celle du lion attristé. Puis il sortit sa langue et dessina le contour des lèvres d'Harry avant d'entrer délicatement dans sa bouche afin de caresser sa partenaire.

Harry se calma peu à peu faisant redescendre le niveau de magie présent dans la pièce. Il alla même jusqu'à entourer le cou du serpentard de ses bras et à accentuer le baiser le rendant plus charnel. Théodore se joignit à eux et se mit à préparer Harry. Il savait que c'était tôt pour un deuxième rapport mais Drago en avait besoin. Il avait eu trop peur. Alors il enfonça un puis deux puis trois doigts à l'intérieur du griffondor pendant que Drago caressait Harry partout où il avait accès.

Puis quand Théodore hocha la tête, Drago plaça Harry à califourchon sur lui et le pénétra d'une fois faisant hurler le griffondor. Harry enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du blond au point de le faire saigner. Sa respiration était laborieuse et il avait mal. Très mal. Drago regrettait de s'être laissé emporter et de voir cette douleur sur le visage de son amant mais il savait que celle-ci allait bientôt laisser place au plaisir. Théodore caressa le sexe retombé du jeune lion afin de raviver son plaisir avant de se dire qu'il y avait un autre moyen plus rapide.

Théodore contourna Harry et ôta un de ses bras du dos de Drago. Il se glissa entre les deux corps et s'installa. Il était assis sur les genoux d'Harry dos contre Drago. Surpris, Harry releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Puis il hoqueta quand Théodore commença à se frotter à lui ravivant coup par coup son désir. Quand il jugea que le lion avait repris assez du poil de la bête, Théodore écarta les jambes et plaça le membre d'Harry à son entrée avant de se laisser glisser dessus. Malgré l'habitude, la pénétration sans lubrifiant lui faisait quand même mal.

Cependant Théodore ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et commença à faire des va et vient sur le sexe d'Harry. Cela permit à Harry d'oublier la douleur et de mouvoir ses hanches à son tour. Lorsque Drago se mit à s'enfoncer en Harry donnant un rythme plus rapide, cela se répercuta sur Théodore qui gémit fortement et rejeta sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

La cadence devint de plus en plus rapide mais ce n'est pas cela qui bloquait la respiration d'Harry. Non, ce qui la bloquait c'était le regard qu'avaient les deux serpentards en face de lui. Tendresse, douceur, sensualité, débauche, amour. Il voyait tout ça et ça le perturbait plus qu'autre chose. Puis Théodore se releva d'un coup et nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Harry là où il l'avait mordu la veille et se mit à sucer la peau alors que Drago faisait de même à l'opposé.

Drago accéléra une dernière fois le rythme – il devait tout de même supporter le poids de deux hommes – et se mit à masturber Théodore. Celui-ci réagit fortement à l'attention et se libéra quelques coup plus tard. Le griffondor sentant l'intimité de son amant se resserrait autour de lui lâcha prise aussi et éjacula puissamment alors que Drago se libérait en lui.

« Je t'aime. N'en doute pas une seule seconde. J'ai eu peur. Pardon.

- Wouah ! Trop de révélations d'un coup. Un Malefoy a peur ? Un Malefoy s'excuse ?

- Harry, gronda Théodore sachant que Drago prenait sur lui.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas. Mais, _ajouta-t-il voyant que la magie de Drago recommençait à crépiter_, je peux comprendre ta réaction ».

Théodore tourna la tête vers son plus ancien amant et sortit la langue quémandant un baiser. Drago se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa tout en continuant à plonger son regard dans celui d'Harry. Voyant qu'on ne lui accordait pas l'importance qu'il méritait, Théodore projeta se hanches en avant. Harry toujours en lui réagit et resserra ses cuisses ce qui eut pour effet de comprimer le sexe de Drago. Celui-ci détourna alors son regard pour se concentrer sur le baiser qu'il partageait.

Harry souleva ses hanches pour faire sortir Drago de lui et sortir lui-même de Théodore. Il voulu se dégager de l'étreinte pour s'allonger mais Drago le retint fermement. Harry leva ses yeux et le questionna du regard. Drago rompit le baiser avec Théodore qui semblait satisfait et se pencha vers Harry. Théodore pria en fort intérieur pour qu'Harry ne recule pas ou ne le refuse pas sinon – cette fois – Drago exploserait.

Mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il alla à la rencontre des lèvres du serpentard et les ouvrit quelques millièmes de seconde avant que Drago n'y glisse sa langue. Le baiser n'était ni violent, ni brusque, ni frustré. Il était juste tendre mais rempli de peur en même temps. Alors Harry passa son bras derrière la nuque de son petit serpent et embrassa Drago avec tout l'amour qu'il était capable de lui donner. Drago gémit et s'accrocha à la taille d'Harry. Théodore les observait et sentait son désir renaitre. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'ils n'auraient plus le temps. Alors il fit passer sa main entre la bouche de ses deux amants.

« Erk ! Théo !

- Je m'excite et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit je te signalerais juste qu'il est déjà plus de 7h00. On doit se préparer si on veut avoir le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

- Merde ! Déjà ! Hermione va me tuer !

- Erk ! Harry ! Evites de penser à Granger ou Weasley quand tu es entre mes bras ok ! _fit avec une grimace Drago _».

Harry éclata de rire avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago puis de Théo. Puis il se dégagea à contre cœur de cette douce étreinte et chercha ses vêtements. Drago lui cherchait sa baguette afin de lancer les sorts de réparation nécessaires. Théodore lui se faufila vite fait dans la salle de bain. Si Drago y allait le premier, personne ne serait prêt.

* * *

><p>En ce moment même tous les étudiants de Poudlard se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours. Les professeurs chuchotaient sur les différents cours de la journée. Les griffondors se demandaient si Harry avait été ensorcelé. Les poufsouffles n'osaient pas parler. Les serdaigles faisaient des estimations quand aux sujets qui risquaient de tomber aux ASPICS. Les serpentards – peu nombreux – chuchotaient avidement entre eux.<p>

Enfin presque tous les serpentards. Un peu à l'écart, le couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner avec assis entre eux un griffondor grimaçant.

« Arg ! C'est officiel. Je déteste le sexe, _râla Harry alors que le bas de son dos le faisait souffrir_.

- Ecoute-moi bien mon amour ! Tu pratiques le sexe avec moi alors tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer, _rétorqua Théodore_.

- Petit lion. Qui crois-tu convaincre ? Tu adores ça ! _Lui chuchota le vil serpent alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'entrejambe de son nouvel amant_.

- Bon oui ok un peu peut-être, _répondit le petit lion alors que son corps – malgré lui – frissonnait_ ».

Drago et Théodore se penchèrent vers Harry pour poser chacun un baiser dans le cou de celui-ci. Harry regarda ses deux amours et sourit avant d'avaler copieusement une énorme tartine de Nutella pendant qu'à l'autre bout de la salle Ron s'évanouit en voyant les deux magnifiques suçons que son meilleur ami arborait. Harry pouvait enfin goûter à ce plein bonheur qu'il méritait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà un ptit OS. Je m'ennuyais et je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour mes autres fics alors que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête. J'espère que ça vous plu ! A bientôt :p<p> 


End file.
